The Chronicles Of Raal
by Kiresormaxor
Summary: A story continuation of the lives of Maka and Soul in the world of Soul Eater. With the addition of a character by the name of Raal. This entire Fanfiction is made with the intention of being semi-emotional, and so the writings may or may not be geared that way. Still, story of the Soul Eater universe, and lets have a go at it.
1. The Beginning Of The Nightmare

So. This is the first FanFiction i have written. Let me know what you think guys, please send me feedback, and enjoy the read :D For any who are curious, i intend to keep this fanfiction alive so long as i can write with a semi-constant upload rate. So once again, please, enjoy.

**Awoken – The horror inside**

A strong soul

Rests within a sound mind,

and a Sound body.

Prompt:

It is said, that the Kishin is an entity of nothing but madness. Yet, it is in the heart of some, that mabye, that's not quite true. Is madness evil? Is it wrong? Who are we to question? The true answer is not to be found within words... but within deeds. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, and even lord Death himself, all contain the potential for madness. But will it be forever dormant? One can never be certain, not even the mightiest soul... is free... from madness.

It has been 3 years since the incident with the Kishin Ashura. Life is good for the Death Scythe academy Miesters. There had been a time of long awaited peace, and tranquility. In particular, for Soul and Maka. Both had ascended greatly beyond the level of training they had had when fighting the Kishin, and both had grown up on a more general Scale. Maka was becoming a beautiful young woman, who is still unspoken for, and Soul still a bit "rough around the edges" yet still sweet enough to Maka and his friends to make up for it. Blackstar and Tsubaki are also enjoying prosperous times, Blackstar even managed to get to 80 Kishin Eggs so far, leaving him not far away from making Tsubaki a death scythe. Death the Kid has joined his father in the death room for most days, both his weapons having become Death Scythes and Kid isn't humble about it either, and might even boast to his friends on occasion. Of course, its all in good humor. Soul is 5 Kishin eggs and a Witch soul from becoming a Death scythe, but hasn't had much time to spend on much things. He is finally taking his studies seriously, because if he doesn't he is going to fail out of the DWMA. Blair is as flirtatious as always with Soul, and constantly makes his life just a bit more difficult. Life is good, and uncomplicated. Until the day that he came to the DWMA.

It was a Monday morning, a fresh start to a new term of studies at the DWMA, Maka, Soul and friends still enrolled of course, except for Kid whom is now a graduate of the Academy. The sun was breathing easily today, and nothing seemed amiss, yet it was on this day, that Maka and friends would meet the man that would change everything. Maka and Soul were going to their first period, Blackstar and Tsubaki had a different homeroom so they were not with them. Maka was pleased to find that Professor Stein was their homeroom teacher, and Blackstar indifferent that his and Tsubaki's new teacher, would be Miss Marie. The new students coming to the academy generally went to Miss Marie for homeroom, Blackstar and Tsubaki being exceptions to this because of Blackstar's low grades. However, a freshman to the school walked into Stein's room 5 minutes late with an excuse slip in hand. The boy had dark brown hair that was spiked up slightly to look messy, yet rough. His eyes were a dark color of red and his clothing was all black. His attire was a basic looking trench coat, rather than school uniform, and wearing similar looking jeans as he handed Stein the note.

Stein looked up from his introduction at the tardy student. "And why are we late to class on the first day of school? Sounds like somebody isn't all that interested in lessons" he said as he peered through his glasses at the note. So, your exempt from being tardy because you live far from here? Tell me kid, whats your name.

The notably taller than average boy stared at Stein for a moment before uttering, "My name is Raal."

"Raal huh?" the professor said still not looking into the boys eyes, "Where do you live exactly Raal?"

He looked up and said, "Well you see professor, I live on the outskirts of death city, and the reason I was late wasn't because I live so far away so much as it was I thought I could get here faster.." the boy bowed as if ashamed, "Please excuse this..."

Stein peered at the boy oddly, and seemed to be giving him a malicious stare even though the boy had done nothing really wrong. "Alright kid, go sit down wherever. Its the first day of school so I will allow it.. but don't be late again!"

"Yes Professor..." Raal said as he backed away to the stairs. Raal looked up at the available seats, and saw only one seat was left unoccupied, the one right next to Maka and Soul. Raal walked up the stairs quickly and took his seat next to Maka, barely bothering to look at her as he sat down. Make turned to him, and said "Hi! My names Maka!" She said extending her hand. Raal looked at her hand as if it was infected, and said "i am not here to make friends, I am here to learn." Make looked at him strangely. "you can learn and still have friends, besides you don't have to be so mean about it." Raal simply looked at her for a moment, with a dark look in his eyes, but then his expression softened. "Look, sorry... I am just new around here, and for some reason they thought it a great idea to put me in an advanced class.. even though I'm a freshman.. I'm just a bit frustrated that s all. Make looked with a curious expression, "Well that s okay. So what are ya anyway? A miester? Or maybe a weapon? Raal looked up and said I'm a miester. Make looked excitedly at him, "That's cool! I'm also a miester! Do you have a weapon partner yet?" Raal looked up sadly and started taking out his writing pad and pencil, "No. I don't... nobody wanted to pair up with me at training." At this point Soul turns toward Raal and looks amused, "Heh, don't sweat it kid. Everyone finds their proper partner at the proper time.. well except Professor Stein, he can pair with just about anyone.." Raal looked up as if this was very important. "He can pair with anyone? How does he do that?" Maka gave him a sideways look "Well.. because the professor has a very flexible soul.. it can adapt to his weapon very easily." "Can anyone do that?" "I've only seen the professor do it... but I suppose its possible..." Just at that moment Professor Stein cleared his throat and said alright class, this is no ordinary course as I'm sure your aware by now. This is the advanced course for people who are near Death Scythe level. Some people here are veterans from the bout with the Kishin Ashura. Stein points around the room at various people, "Maka , Soul, Jackaline, Oz, these are fellow classmates whom have done a great thing for their school." Stein took a breath, then continued, "Now we also have some generally good miesters in here, and people who thought they were good enough for this class, I saw to it that they got their shot. Now, don't think that means I will hesitate to remove you if your not good enough for this class. Is that understood class?" The entire class (except for Raal) said yes in unison. Stein pushed up his glasses. "Good, now that that s established.. I'm going to do something new in this class. I'm enforcing two weapon miester groups per team. And no, you don't get to choose your teams." Stein took out a small green jar, and said alright now I'm going to call some people up, and they will draw a name. Whoever name you draw, will be a part of your team. That includes them and their weapon or miester. Maka. How about you come up first?" Maka stood up immediately, and nodded her head, and came to the front of the class. "Go ahead Maka." Said Stein. Maka reached into the jar, and pulled out a small slip of paper. The paper read, "Raal Reshugan" Maka looked up and said aloud, "Raal Reshugan." Raal looked down from his oh so convenient seat and looked indifferent about it. Stein looked up at Raal, and said do you have a weapon partner Raal?" Raal sighed and said sadly, "No. I don't" "Then I suppose you will have to learn to work with Soul." Maka looked horrified. "Professor! Soul is my partner!" "Yes I know that. But until Raal has a proper partner, your just going to have to work with it." The rest of class went by like a blur. Soul seemed to like Raal for whatever reason, something about he not being "Uncool." While Maka yelled at him for being so easygoing about it. Stein approached the new group at the end of the day. "Look, I know your not happy with this Maka, but I really did this because Raal doesn't have anyone else. I need you to make sure that he feels okay working with you two." Maka looked up, "Why do you care so much?" "Maka.. there is a reason that Raal was admitted into this class as a freshman.. Lord Death himself requested it so I could keep an eye on him." "But why professor?" "Because... " Stein lit a cigarette "Because Lord Death believes there is a power within this one. But he is also afraid. Afraid of what could become of this kid." Stein looked very conflicted, and puffed out a breath of smoke. "Just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble will you?" Maka nodded her head "Yes Professor." "Oh, and Maka? I have your team's first assignment." Stein said smiling, handed her a paper slip "While the other students are pretty good, I figured you would be more than capable of handling this job. You see, Arachnaphobia deserters have been cropping up everywhere, and they are causing an issue for people all over. I need you to take care of that, and of course you will be taking Raal with you." "What use is he going to be without a weapon?" Maka asked. Stein smiled, "Give him his chance to prove himself Maka. He will show you himself why." With that, Maka took the slip, and just as soon as it entered her hand, did she rush off, with her new team.


	2. What is Evil?

**Chapter 2: What is Power?**

Atop Soul's motorcycle, Maka looks across at Raal on his own vehicle, a small pad not unlike Kid's skateboard, but its circular, and with no jets... it just kinda floats with him as they were moving... like running on a treadmill. Make decides to speak up, "Hey Raal... why are you in the high level class anyway?" Raal looks over at her looking bored, "I assure you, I have no clue... something to do with my dad maybe... Maka wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but just at that time they arrived at the small hut in the forest. Maka and Soul get off the cycle, and Raal jumps off of his pad, and the pad shrinks into a small metal circle that fits easily in his pocket. The hut immediately blows open, as if they were expected and a man armed with a black sword walks out of the now destroyed front door, and puts the sword over his shoulder. The man stands tall, with his silver hair, athletic complexion, and strange gray cloak around him. The man turns his head toward the group, without opening his eyes, and points his sword at them before speaking, "Acolytes of the fallen are not welcome here. You are all as good as dead." Maka stands proudly, and Soul transforms into a scythe in her hand, Raal standing there looking like he doesn't know what to do. Maka looks to the man who's eyes have still not opened, "I am Maka Albarn. I have come for your Soul, to prevent the spread of Madness..." She then proceeds to swing the scythe around her in an arc "And Arachnaphobia is no exception." The man with the silver hair says nothing... then charges with the black sword and misses Maka's head by an inch, still with his eyes closed, he swings the sword down heavily on her arm, all of this happening within a few short seconds, so fast that Maka didn't even see it happen, but suddenly as it had started, she had a bleeding arm, and dropped Soul on the ground. "What the?! My arm!" Maka grabs her arm in pain, obviously having had something major cut, Soul goes into human form, and runs next to her. The silver haired man looks up and finally opens his eyes.

"Miesters from the DWMA... how pathetic. I expected more of the legendary people who stopped the Kishin Ashura." The man looks at Raal "except for you, you don't look familiar. Who are you?" Raal looks up and opens his right hand, "I am Raal... and I have come for your Soul Arachnaphobia Scum!" With incredible speed, Raal appears just in front of the silver haired man, and puts his right hand right on his face, Raal then screams, "Soul Force!" A visible shock wave emits from his hand, being a dark purple in color, sending the man flying into the Hut from which he emerged. Raal stands where he had blasted the Man, panting, he then calls out, "Soul... transform into a scythe." Soul looks up bewildered, "Dude... I don't even know you. How do you know we can even match souls?" Raal looked up at Soul and said to him with intense eyes, "Your partner cant fight. I don't claim to know if we can even match souls, but when it comes to stopping the spread of madness... I don't always think things through..." He says smirking at the end. Soul Smirks and transforms into scythe form, and falls into Raal's hand, Soul was expecting the same problems he had had when he and Maka had not been linked while fighting that magic werewolf, but strangely enough, there was no problem, he felt Raal's soul wavelength almost immediately change to match Soul's own wavelength. Raal raises the scythe above his head and swings it down in an impressive arc,. While Maka lies helplessly on the ground, being forced to watch. The silver haired man stood up from the wreckage of his hut, and growled in anger, raising his black sword above his head, he screams, "Alright let's go..." He looks at his sword, "Viola... Soul Resonance!" His sword glows white hot, as his wavelength expands to match his partner's, and the black sword becomes a mighty great sword, covered in blood.

The man charged forward, and Raal to his surprise, didn't even move. "Move you idiot!" Soul yelled at him, but Raal stood his ground, just as the great sword went down nearing Raal's head, he hit the hilt of the sword with his left hand, that same dark purple wavelength came out, and the sword was blasted from the man's hand. "Your on the path to becoming a Kishin.. I will enjoy ridding the world of you.." Raal said with an intense look on his face. Raal looks at Soul, and says, "Soul, let's try Resonance." Soul simply looks dumbfounded, but shrugs to himself saying it's worth a shot. Raal screams out,"Soul Resonance!" And something odd occurs, Soul starts howling in pain, as if something was very very wrong. Raal kept on howling, and Soul kept screaming but none other than Raal could hear him, The scythe become a dual sided scythe, that was Onyx colored, and covered with visible Dark purple miasma around it. Soul finally felt the pain end, and he screams to Raal, "What the hell?! What just happened?" Raal does not answer, and instead brings the dual sided scythe to his right side, and says, "Blackjack." He then literally disappears and appears behind the silver haired man, but when the man turned around to see where he went, his torso fell off his body, and Raal stood there with a terrible grin upon his face... and laughs as he sees the blood pool off of the man's body, and the soul emerge. Soul yells, "Why can't I become normal?!" Soul struggles within his seemingly trapped self, and finally Raal, lets go of the scythe, and Soul turns back to normal. Maka gets the strength to stand, runs over and looks very confused, while Soul is about to give Raal an earful about what the hell just happened. "What the hell was that?! I couldn't move! It was like you were in control..." Raal sighs and then looks Soul in the eye, "That would be because I was in full control. You see... my father was the physical incarnation of Madness... and by extension.. your worst enemy, Ashura." Maka and Soul look dumbfounded as they hear this blasphemous thing that Raal just said. Maka slaps Raal across the face, "YOUR DAD IS ASHURA?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US!" Maka screamed.

Raal stepped back, rubbing his face, "He isn't my literal father... I was born of his madness... when you killed Ashura... that madness had to go somewhere... and it went into certain woman... whom I will not mention." Maka looked at him with a hard stare , "Why wont you tell us?" Raal looked into her eyes, "Because then you could never trust me." "Who. Is. It. Raal?" Maka said. Raal looked almost ashamed, then looked up at the sky before answering, "My mother was... the snake woman Medusa." Maka almost laughed at that, "Medusa died before Ashura smart guy, nice try though." Raal still looked very serious, "Medusa didnt die... you killed all that was evil about her, but is anyone fully evil? I may have horrid beginnings... but I assure you.. I dont want to hurt anyone!" "How can we believe that now? You being the son of a Kishin, and the son of one of our greatest Enemies Medusa... how can we trust you?" Soul said. "I guess you will just have to find out." Raal retorted. Maka then interjects, "Ok... so your the son of madness and magic... but tell me, why are your abilities so strange?" Raal smirked, "They are strange to you Maka Albarn, but they are all I know. I get my power from the Kishin, as for my wavelength, you can blame the Witch Medusa for the enormous aura and power, as well as the reason for why you couldn't control yourself Soul..." At this Soul looked up, "What do you mean? Are you saying that the reason you can pair with any weapon, is that you instead of changing your wavelength, force theirs to change?" Raal nodded solemnly. "It is not a power I like, but it is one I am forced to use." Raal flicked a small metal circle from his pocket onto the ground, and stepped on it, until it expanded into the small pad he flew on."We can talk about this later, for now let us go report to the Professor... im sure he will want to know we were successful." At this, the group left, feeling some tension, and discomfort, but nonetheless together.

**Authors Note: So... how you guys liking the story so far? Questions? Suggestions? Please please PLEASE post them in reviews, I really rely on your comments on this guys, and also thanks to those who have taken the time to review this so far, I should be posting fairly often, (No less than once a week) Buuuut I digress, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
